Kaito's Treasure Box
by kaitokitty
Summary: A little box full of jewels written about our favorite troublemaker.
1. Jewel 1: Thanks

Just a few little drabbles in honor of Thanksgiving or just random.

(By the way, I'm pretty sure Japan doesn't get off school for Thanksgiving seeing as it's an American holiday…if I'm wrong, please correct me)

Disclaimer: Neither Detective Conan nor Kaito Kid belong to me

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Clueless-

If on the fourth Thursday of November, someone was by any chance walking past that particular part of Japan, on the particular Thanksgiving, he or she would have seen a pair walking home together.

From a distance, these two would have appeared to be a couple, but the opposite seemed true once you got near them on a normal day.

Today however, was not a normal day.

Soft rain fell around them as schoolmates Nakamori Aoko and Kuroba Kaito strolled home from school after a tiring day of lessons.

Aoko blushed as she broke the silence to her companion. "So, Kaito... um... well, it's...um… we've been friends since childhood and...well…" She stammered as she desperately tried to speak her heart.

Kaito paused mid-step, "Aoko..."

There was an awkward moment as Aoko looked away, one finger subconsciously twirling at her hair.

"Um...do you...do you have any feelings for me Kaito?!" She was blushing furiously now, afraid of rejection yet unable to hold back her true thoughts.

Kaito was shocked at her forwardness, but thought about it… -well, it is Thanksgiving…what the heck…I'll tell her-

"Um... yes, Aoko, I've wanted to say this for a long long time..."

Aoko blushed "K..Kaito..."

They looked into one another's eyes for a soft, tender moment

"I...I'm thankful for you Aoko."

The moment broke.

Lightning crashed in the background.

The next morning's news – "High schooler found badly beaten up and strung up by his pants on a flagpole, 'He appears to have been thrown up there' experts say."

Poor poor clueless Kaito.

Fin.

_Then again, poor Aoko... Written by FC, proofread by ED. _ _Read and Review peoples! Oh, and don't forget to check out our other stories if you by any chance like Lord of the Rings._


	2. Jewel 2: Fish

Airline Troubles

In which Kaito does not like the food served on airplanes.

Disclaimer: Neither Detective Conan nor Kaito Kid belong to me. Fish don't either.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaito impatiently tapped at his armrest as he looked out the window. Flying on Japan airlines was never much fun, but since Jii had been out of the country, Kaito was forced to restock his own supplies. Being a phantom thief was hard work…

"Good afternoon everyone, we will be landing in Japan in about one hour, meanwhile, lunch will be served; you may have your choice of chicken, beef, or Japan's finest attraction. A flight attendant will be around to serve you shortly, thank you for flying Japan Airlines."

"Konnichiwa, minna-san, watashi-tachi wa…"

Kaito lost interest as the intercom repeated itself in Japanese, followed by Cantonese, and several other languages. –Hmm…lunch, bout time. - He thought.

A few minutes later, a flight attendant walked to his seat, and politely asked him what type of lunch he'd like to have.

"Anything will do." He said casually, when the waitress placed a box of rice, fruit, bread, and …some type of meat he couldn't identify in front of him, he thought it wise to ask about his food.

"Ah, sumimasen, what is this type of meat?" He said none too casually as he prodded at his plate with his knife.

The flight attendant looked proud, albeit confused, "This, sir, is Japan's most common type of food, being an island, its food industry is heavily based in seafood, fishing, and agriculture. This box of lunch, sir, is fried salmon, one of my personal favorites, in fact…"

Kaito stopped listening.

Kaito stopped breathing.

Kaito started shivering.

"Sa…Salmon…that…would…make it a … f…f…fish?" He tried his best to stay calm, but his voice betrayed his true state of mind.

"Yes, is there a problem sir?" The lady politely asked.

"NO! I mean…no…not…at… all…." –breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out, that's it….yeeaaaaahhh….you can do this….breathe in… breathe… in… breathe in…-

"Sir, is there a problem?"

"Sir?!"

Kaito was turning a rather disturbing shade of blue by now (a very common symptom when one forgets how to breathe).

"Pardon me…please… LET ME OU…I mean…excuse me…I believe I need to use the restroom for a quick…quick… hour or two." With that, he calmly, carefully, hightailed for the bathroom like his life depended on it.

The waitress stared after the burnt trail of charred carpet the young teenage boy left in his hurry to the facilities.

"I guess he doesn't like fish then…"

Kaito didn't fly Japan Airlines for a long time after that.

Fin.

_Like it? Love it? OBSESSED WITH IT?! Just kidding. Seriously though, even if you hated it, please drop me a review!!! We fanfic authors can never get enough reviews!!! Written by FC._


	3. Jewel 3: Doves

Airline Troubles II

In which Kaito is flying on United Airlines, and is a nuisance to the other passengers.

Disclaimer: Neither Kaito, Detective Conan, nor any of the other characters in the anime belong to me.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The flight attendant sighed and rather tensely reassured the passenger that yes, she would do something about the annoying neighbor they had to sit with.

Tightening her tie, she walked towards the young man that was lazily cutting up and then reforming his bow tie.

–How did he manage to get past airline security with that knife anyway?-- she wondered.

"Excuse me sir, other passengers have been complaining about your consistent shuffling of cards, switching on and off of lights, pulling doves out of their clothes then making them dissapear, and obnoxious behavior in general..."

The boy looked indignant "Now wait just a minute! ... Yeah, I think you said them all. Now, how many people complained to you?"

This puzzled the flight attendant, she expected either a polite apology or a defiant denial, but she did not expect… curiosity? "Um...about...six people already..."

The teenager flashed an apologetic and displeased look. "Are you sure?"

-Perhaps he's seen the error of his ways- The airline waitress thought. "Yes, yes, I'm sure it was six." She said as she recounted in her head.

"…" Was all she could say when the boy replied.

"Drat... I could've sworn I pulled pigeons out of at least 7 people..."

Fin.

_Written by FC. I wonder how he manages to keep all those doves hidden in his sleeves. To anyone reading: I apologize If I insulted the safety and security of our airports and such, but I mean…he's a magician right? I believe that the Kaito Kid could bring a flamethrower onto the plane if he wanted to!_


	4. Jewel 4: Phone

Who's on the Phone?

In which Kaito practices his voice changing talent.

Disclaimer: Neither MK nor DC belong to me. (Hey, that rhymes…sort of)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a bright sunny afternoon in the Kuroba residence, the birds were chirping, the butterflies were fluttering, the sun was shining high.

Suddenly the peace was broken by the ringing of the phone.

-Ring ring ring-

"Kaito! Pick up the phone, will you dear?"

"Sure thing mom!"

"Hello?"

"Good afternoon, is Mr. or Mrs. Kuroba at home?" –oh no…it's a telemarketer…- Kaito debated whether to politely decline whatever they were selling, or to have some fun with this guy and teach him a lesson.

The mischievous side of him eventually won out.

Quickly switching to a high, girlish voice of a high school female (perhaps about 16 years old) Kaito replied.

"No! How many times to I have to repeat it to you?! I ordered a double deluxe pizza with extra cheese in the crust, mozzarella cheese, sausage, green pepper, mushrooms, pizza sauce, and WITHOUT the ANCHOVIES all on the top of the pizza!!! Did you not hear me the first time?! UH! You pizza men are SO out of it."

The telemarketer was a bit taken aback, but suspected something fishy going on, and persisted.

"Excuse me, who am I speaking with?"

Kaito snickered, and chose a voice he had been practicing, a deep, throaty masculine voice, perhaps of a gangster in late 20's.

"That's of no concern to you baby, come on over and I'll excuse you... in private..."

There was a pause at the other end of the line, but being the strong willed type, this advertiser pressed on bravely.

"...Am...am I speaking with the man of the house?"

This time Kaito made his throat constrict so he sounded like a southern woman, tough and strong, but still having her feminine touch.

"Do I SOUND laike a MAAAAn to YOU?! If Ya'ar tryin' to be funny, I'm gonna whip ya good young man!!!"

He didn't give the telemarketer a chance to reply as he quickly switched back to his normal, everyday voice.

"Hello, may I help you?"

The telemarketer, reassured that he was speaking to a sane body now, reoriented himself and prepared to present his product.

"Ahem, yes, hi, is this Mr. Kuroba?"

"Why yes it is, how kind of you to call at such a conve...AAAAGH!!!! NO!!!! BACK IN YOUR CAGE YOUNG LADY!!!! LISTEN YOU...IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR FURRY LITTLE SELF BACK IN THAT CAGE BY THE COUNT OF 10, I'M GETTING OUT THE WHIP!!!!

There were sounds of scuffling in the background.

Kaito's voice suddenly came back on the line.

In a strained voice, he said,

"Hello, I apologize for that little interruption.

–there were more sounds of fighting here-

...Hahaha! Sorry, you see, my little sister is

–bite, slobber-

kind of troublesome these days, really precious sometimes though! You should see the way her three large puppy eyes can stare at you...now, what did you want to say to me again?"

Even the strongest of minds could get nervous at this point, and after a moment of silence, the telemarketer shakily came back on.

"I...I think I called at a bad time...um...I'll...I'll call back soon...yes...soon..."

After he dazedly hung up, the poor man put the Kuroba's number on the "Do not call" list, and took the day off.

-Back at the Kuroba residence-

"Who was it Kaito?" came Kaito's mom's voice from downstairs.

"Just someone who had the wrong number" He called back.

Chuckling to himself, Kaito rolled onto his bed.

-Oh, if Dad could see me now.-

Fin.

_Written by FC. I hate commercial calls. Oh if only I could change my voice like Kaito….-wistful look- no offense (not much anyway) to telemarketers. They do their job. _


End file.
